User blog:KnightReturns422/Tensions
"Some say the Sith are unstable and react violently. There is truth in that statement. But we act with quiet manipulation and shatter the people to the core with a silent strike." : --teachings of an old Sith holocron Sith Training Academy, 21 BBY, Clone Wars The yells and cries of Sith acolytes enduring maximum pain from saber practice and Force powers mattered little to Xeron Hylos. As he meditated in his private chambers, he cannot help but remember when he quickly established his position as head of the Sith academy on Umbara. Force-sensitives that were forcibly taken from their famalies were dicreetly transferred here. These "expendables", as Xeron put it, were only used for one purpose: war. The weak were being metted out to create stronger warriors, and Xeron even allowed himself to become a potential target for any backsatbbing acolyte who wanted to replace him. Of course, those that were foolish enough to challenge his dominion met a swift end and their bodies cast inside into the fiery chasms of the academy. Fear was rampant in the academy and Xeron had to do something about it. Dooku will not tolerate any cowardice, this I know. Perhaps if I maximized the pain even further... Someone was in the room. He turned to face Varad Zagg, garbed in a dark tunic with outfitted armor pieces. "You have summoned me, master?" "I have urgent matters that require me to be off-world for the time being. Ensure that everything runs smoothly in my absence. Mete out any acolytes who have proven unworthy. Remember, my former apprentice, restraint is a weakness reserved for cowards". "Yes, master". Zagg bowed as Xeron walked towards the exit. "And master?" "Yes?" "What of the Republic occupation force here on Umbara? They know of its existence based on reconnaissance, and one way or the other their curiosity will cause them to investigate. They might even launch an assault." Xeron's lips curled into something of a wicked smile. "Let them indulge in their curiosity, my friend. If any Republic troops venture near the temple, the apprentices can use them as target practices. As for the possibility of an assault... they at least can root out any weak apprentices that fail to live up to my expectations. Once that is sorted, you are free to kill them." Zagg nodded silently, unpertubed by his master's morbid stance. Hylos walked out of the chamber and into the hallways. He knew that Zagg would do a decent job of whipping those acolytes into shape. He wasn't one to parcel out responsibility to those beneath him, but Zagg had proven himself to be vicious and merciless when he slaughtered five other acolytes, all of which were considerably stronger than he was. He had reached a small hangar, upon which stood his ship. Within ten minutes, the ship lifted off, activating its cloaking device and headed off-system. Beta Outpost, current HQ of the 50th Light Battalion, Zhellday, 15:30 hours Jedi Knight Dak Gammaforge got more than he bargained when he and his forces were sent to keep the peace on Umbara following the battle. Aside from the intense darkness that shrouded the planet, there was also the potential threat of encountering Umbara's exotic creatures that had claimed several of his men during their patrols. He did not like being stationed on Umbara, not least having to see the darkness everyday. Still, he had an obligation to fulfill the council's wishes and keep the peace. Deep in meditation, he could feel the dark side growing ever so stronger. He had felt it before on other worlds, but this was stronger, more powerful than ever. Dak wouldn't have been surprised if Gram, Obi-Wan or the other Jedi felt it: many of them believed the darkness came from the abandoned Sith temple, re-discovered by Republic scouts during the course of the campaign. Of course, the discovery of the temple was irrelevant to the battle, and after Umbara was secured, Gram gave strict orders forbidding any of the occupation force to venture near the temple. (To be Expanded) Category:Blog posts